


Christmas Complications

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Domestic, Drakecest Advent Calendar, Fluff, Holidays, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Written for the Drakecest Advent Calendar over on Tumblr.
The prompt that inspired me was: “Can you help me untangle these lights?”
Sam, that tree seems to be more trouble than it's worth.





	

“Hey Nate, I could use some help over here!”  Sam called out to his younger brother while he struggled with trying to hang the lights onto their Christmas tree, which also happened to be tilting precariously towards him.  “Shit!”  He yelled out when the tree gave way, reaching out to grab it and keep it from falling completely on the floor, the needles pricking painfully at his fingers in the process.  “Nathan!”

 

When Nathan heard Sam’s slightly distressed cries for assistance, he quickly got up from his chair and popped his head out from the study where he had been reading.  “Oh crap, I’m coming!” Nathan exclaimed when he saw Sam desperately trying to keep the tree upright.  It was a _big_ tree, which was all _Sam’s_ idea in the first place, and he remembered that it wasn’t particularly _light_ when they managed to get it inside the house.  He ran towards Sam and the tree, and once he got there, he grasped at the trunk in an attempt to offset some of the weight of it.  “Okay, just push it back,” Nathan commanded once he was sure that the tree wasn’t going to collapse on the _both_ of them.

 

“Sure thing,” Sam got out once he wasn’t holding up the _entire_ weight of the giant fir tree.  It took a little shoving and maneuvering on both brothers’ part, but soon the Christmas tree was back in its proper place once again.  “Thanks Nathan, I think that tree had it out for me,” Sam said with a chuckle as he rubbed at his palms and fingertips, still feeling the sting of pain from the numerous needles that had poked at his skin.

 

“Whose idea was it to get that monster of a tree again?”  Nathan teased with a cock of his eyebrow as he brushed his hands over his jeans.  But when he saw Sam looking a little uncomfortable while he massaged the center of one of his palms, he quickly got concerned.  “Hey, are you all right?”  Nathan asked as he stepped in next to his older brother and took one of his hands into his own to examine it.

 

“It’s fine, I’m fine,” Sam answered a little bit sheepishly, trying to brush off the flickers of pain that shot through his nerves when Nathan’s fingers skimmed over the scratches on his palm.  But it was kind of _nice_ to be fussed over by his little brother.  “I’ve had worse, _much_ worse.”

 

“But you’re bleeding,” Nathan said as he noticed a tiny streak of red coloring Sam’s skin.  Impulsively, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the palm of his older brother’s hand.  Sam was right that he’d been injured _much_ more seriously in the past, hell, they _both_ had, but at that moment he wanted to do something to make his brother feel better, as small of a gesture as it was.  “There, that should help,” Nathan announced as he tilted his chin up to give Sam a smile.

 

“What, are we kids again?”  Sam laughed when he felt Nathan’s lips touch his hand, not wanting to admit out loud that he thought the affectionate gesture was really _sweet_.  So instead, when his brother gave him that signature smile of his, he couldn’t help but dip down and capture his lips in a kiss.  “Thanks, Nathan,” he murmured a moment later when he pulled away.

 

“No problem,” Nate replied as he glanced down at the mess of needles and Christmas decorations that were scattered on the floor due to the aftermath of the incident with the tree.  “Do you need me to help you out here?”

 

“That’d be great,” Sam answered as he bent down to pick up what he had been working on before the Christmas tree so _rudely_ interrupted him.  “Can you help me untangle these lights?”  He requested as he dangled the now-twisted length of colorful Christmas lights in front of him.  “I swear they weren’t like this before.”

 

“Can I untangle some _lights_ ,” Nate said a bit cockily as he grabbed the string of lights from his older brother.  “Just watch this.” 

 

Unfortunately for Nathan, it was actually more complicated than it looked.  The lights were _really_ tangled up.


End file.
